Chances
by acelili
Summary: After Chase gets fired he has a meeting with Cuddy, the meeting turns into dinner and dinner turns in to dating. How will everyone deal with Chase and Cuddy and the life that they are building together. Shows their life together. Time jumps.
1. Chapter 1

_This is set after Chase gets fired and House hired a new team, but Chase and Cameron never got together and Chase works at a different Hospital, but everything else is still the same. _

_I would like to say, I am not really I Chase/Cuddy. I do like my Huddy, but lately I have not been loving it as much. I would say Chase is my favourite character and wish he was use more. So I was reading lots of Chase fanfics and I found a few Chase/Cuddy ones and gave them a read. I liked them and though I would have a go at writing them. _

_This will be a shortish is fic (12 chapters) with each chapter being around 500-1500 words long. _

_I could make it longer if I got feedback telling me too. I do have a plan, but I could make this Fic longer if you wished. _

_Disclaimer' I don't own House or any of it character. If I did Chase would have a bigger part. _

_x_

It had been a hour of pure bliss. No pages or calls, no interruption. Just lunch with good conversation, great food, some mild flirting and them. A romantic mid week lunch between Lisa Cuddy and Robert Chase. Both were important doctors at different hospital, meaning that they did not get a lot of lunches that were interruption free. It was a miracle. They were grateful that they had gotten this one lunch with out one of their hospitals needing them for some crisis only they could solve.

They had been seeing one another for just over four months, ever since Chase had been fired by House. A meeting about a job had ending up leading to dinner and dinner led to...and that led to breakfast in bed. The next four months had been a rush of romantic dinners, cozy nights in, deep conversations, trips to dark cinemas, and walking hand in hand.

There were not ashamed of their relationship, not at all. They were just too in love with the other and truly happy to care about other people. They just working and waited until they could see the other one again. They hardly ever spent the night apart, unless Chase at a night shift or Cuddy was called in. They were a loved up couple. Cuddy had told no one at work about her knew boyfriend and by some miracle, probably being distracted by his new team, House had not found out. They knew that he would find out and so would everyone else, but the couple did not care.

They had finished lunch and it had ended the same way every lunch did. With them arguing on who should pay. Cuddy was a strong women and her views clashed with Chase's more traditional ones. After about ten dates they decided to always split the bill, but on the last few dinner, Cuddy had began to realise that Chase would add something to the tip. As they left she saw a small smile or a smirk on his face, "You did it again!"

"Did what?" Chase asked incessantly.

"Slipped some extra money into the bill!" she told him and his smiled told her she was right, "Rob!"

"Lisa!" he said back causing her to scowl at him mocking her, and Chase to laugh and place a tender kiss on her lips.

"What time are you done tonight?" he asked, as he broke the kiss.

"Six, i'll be home by Seven at the latest" Lisa told him.

"I'll come by a cook for you, as i'm done at five" he told her as they walked towards her car.

"Lucky you" Lisa said, remembering the last time she got out of the hospital at five. Chase was a surgeon though and that meant being on call and she was glad she didn't have to do that.

"Not really. I have to be in by seven to work at 14 hour shift" Chase told her.

"My car is here" Lisa told Robert even though he already knew that.

"Then I will see you tonight" Chase said as he leaned in and kissed her. Cuddy smiled and then lead into the kiss.

"Is that even legal?" a voiced asked causing the couple to break apart and see the faces of House, Wilson and Thirteen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay I got no reviews for my first chapter and that is okay because Chase and Cuddy are not the classic paring. I am a Huddy fan and I love Chase though and I just want to explore Chase and Cuddy and what there relationship would be like. _

Thirteen was annoyed. She had only just started working for House on his team and it had been a stressful time for her. They had been working on a case of a twenty-four year old male now for almost two days and there had gone though theory after theory and still no answer. He just kept getting worse. They had been brain storming idea, when House had sent orders to the team, hers had been to follow him. He though the patient who had no symptoms pointing towards lead poisoning had lead poisoning. They job was never boring. Wilson had tagged along and was now lecturing House...on something. She wasn't really listening.

She looked around the street.

She looked around the street as House and Wilson bickered. It was busy for a wednesday lunch time. There were young moms with babies and toddlers and people rushing about because they had to get back to the office before there lunch break was over. She had no idea where they were going and what they were meant to be looking for. That is when she saw something or rather someone.

"Is that Cuddy?" she asked, causing House and Wilson to stop talking and look at her eye line,

"Who's that with her?"

House and Wilson looked shocked.

"Looked who back" Said House with a smile, before bounding over to them. Wilson looked at Thirteen before sighing and following House.

"Is that even legal?" House asked.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Cuddy and Chase broke the kiss and looked at House, Wilson and Thirteen.

"So how long have you meet dating a minor?" House asked Cuddy

"House" Cuddy said in a warning tone.

"What twenty-four years is a big gap" House said ignoring Cuddy's glare, "How does it feel to date someone who could be your mother Chase?"

"Only nine years, and she's doesn't look forty" Chase said, the age gap had never been a problem for him. "Hello House, Wilson" Chase then nodded to Thirteen who he did no know.

"AH! You two haven't met" House exclaimed, "Thirteen, this Wombat use to work for me before I fired him and Wombat, Thirteen is one of my new ducklings and my I say my favourite, just don't tell the others I said that "

"Robert Chase" he introduced himself.

Thirteen paused for a moment thinking about his name and accent and then asked, "Any relation to Melinda Chase?"

"Yeah.."Chase answered, "You know her?"

"I'm Remi Hadley. I use to date Mel" she introduced and saw that Chase understood.

"Hold on, when was Mel gay?" Cuddy asked.

"Who's Mel?" House asked.

"My sister" answered Chase, "In Collage, she dated a few girls, only really had one serious girlfriend, Remi"

"I can't believe you didn't recognise me?"Thirteen said, "We use to live together!"

"Hold on. How did you two live together?" House asked.

"I was living with Mel" Thirteen told him, "Who lived with her big brother Robbie"

"For how long?" Wilson asked.

"A few months" Chase told everyone.

"How come you didn't know who she was?" House asked.

"We never really saw much of each other because I was in med school and Remi was..."

"High" Thirteen laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Cuddy asked suddenly, he voice had a i'm-your-boss tone to it.

"Case!" House said as he twirled his cane around, "Lead poisoning!"

"Your patient has no symptoms of led poisoning" Cuddy argued, as Chase's pager want off and he read it.

"Babe, I have to go" Chase said as he kissed her gently.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight" Cuddy told him.

"Yeah. It was nice seeing you. Remi we'll catch up soon" and with that Robert went to his car and drove off.

"So about this lead poisoning..."


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank Grace gold for reviewing this story and for her this chapter is 2000 words (which is long for me as my chapters are average of 1000 words). So thank you.

pirospont i would like to say i will get some House and Cuddy chat this chapter and some Chase and House chat later on :)

Une-Ame-Voltige i do think that Chase and Cuddy have a cuteness about them.

Chase is hot.

I also would like to know if Cameron should be in this fic. Not as a main part or a love rival or anything major just as a shocked party and how much you want to see the team.

Also if you wan to see Chase and Thirteen friendship.

That is all here is the fic :D

Cuddy arrive back at the hospital at almost two O'Clock, House, Wilson and thirteen bumping into her and Chase had delayed her getting back to the hospital. On her drive to the hospital she had been paged at least nine times. One of her PA rushed up to her as soon as she walked into the door.

"Dr Cuddy you're three O'clock meeting is waiting in your office. You have four messages from the financial department, four doctors are missing from the clinic, not including House and you mother phoned" the PA, called Sophie, told her.

"Great, Okay, I'm going to deal the financial department, after I talk to my three O'clock. Find Johnson and ask him to help out at the clinic and if he says no remind him he wants vacation time, and get someone to track to the doctors who are meant to be there, forgot House. I'll deal with him later. Remind me about my mother phoning before I leave" Cuddy told her, as they walked to her office.

"Yes, i'll get that done" Sophie said as she began to get to work, "Oh Doctor Cuddy"

Cuddy turned around to hear what else had gone wrong while she had been out of the hospital.

"Yes, some flowers were delivered for you" Sophie told her.

Lisa stopped and smiled at the thought of flowers and made her way to her office, "Hello, Mr. Peters"

"Dr. Cuddy" Peters were at older gentleman who Cuddy at meant with a lot, "I'm sorry i'm early, My lunch finished quicker than I anticipated"

"Don't worry about it" Cuddy said with a smiled as she walked to her desk where there was a new bucay of red roses sat. "I have to take care of a few things first, but I won't be long. Has anyone offered you a drink"

"That's fine. No a coffee would be great" he told her.

"Okay" Cuddy smiled, as she grabbed the card from the flowers and left her office, "Mare, could you do me a favour and get two cups of the good coffee and bring them to my office like ASAP?"

"Sure, Doctor Cuddy" Mare answered brightly. Cuddy liked Mare and thought she would do well. She was a nurse, but she also helped out Cuddy doing PA things when she was desperate. She was a good PA and nurse. Cuddy made a mental note to look into a senior nurse potions available.

"Thanks, i'm just going to finance. I'll be back" she then made her way to the elevator and pressed the button. She was alone. She got out the card and read.

_Dear Lisa, _

_Sorry I had to leave you to deal with House x _

_Hope everything went okay x _

_I'll have some double chocolate cake and dinner waiting for you x _

_I love you_

_Your first and favourite Aussie _

_xxx _

Lisa laughed at the last line and had a flashback to when they had only been dating for about a month.

Flashback

_**Chase and Cuddy were sat on her bed, she had his shirt on and he was just wearing a pair of boxer shorts. They were eating pie from the packets. Chase was smiling as he watch Lisa eat the pie. He had never found anyone eating sexy before. **_

"_**What?" she asked, when she realised he had stopped eating and was just looking at her. **_

_**Chase smiled, "Nothing, you just look sexy when you eat"**_

_**Lisa blushed slightly. She liked dating Chase, she did. It was still new and their relationship for so long had been boss and employ, she was still getting use to the change, "You're not to bad yourself" **_

"_**Oh really" Chase teased, as as he put down his fork and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was slow and tender, it made her ache for him. Chase could taste the blueberries from the pie on her lips. Mixed with Lisa's perfume and vanilla shampoo it was intoxicating. The kiss broke and they smiled at one another. The kept doing this over the last week. Both looking at the other wanting to say so many things about how they feel. Both wanting to tell the other how happy they have made them and that maybe they might be falling in love. It was too soon though they had only just started dating and it was too soon to have deep feelings so they would quickly change the subject. **_

"_**I've never dated an Australian before" Lisa told him as she eat some pie. **_

_**A smile grew on Chase's face, "Really, you've never dated an Aussie, Shelia". **_

_**Lisa burst out laughing because he had spoken in a very strong australian accent, "I've never heard you speak like that". **_

"_**Yeah, my sister always yells at me on the phone because she says i'm losing my accent and becoming one of you" Chase told her, "I don't really notice it. Although i've been told I go more Australian when i'm drunk or have just woken up". **_

"_**I'll have to wake you up then so I can hear it properly"Cuddy told him. **_

"_**Or get me drunk" Chase suggested, causing Lisa to laugh once more, "So you've never dated an Aussie?"**_

"_**Nope. Your my first Aussie" Lisa told him proudly. **_

"_**And your favourite?" Chase asked. **_

_**She thought for a moment before saying, "Well seeing as i've only met a handful, you are my favourite" she told him and the leaned in for a kiss. **_

_**End of flashback**_

Cuddy put the card her pocket as the elevator pinged as it reached her floor. She sighed as she got out and hoped that she would be able to leave the hospital at six and nothing else went wrong. She knew she wasn't that lucky.

Xxx

Chase left Princeton general at bang on five O'clock. He liked his new job. He got to help people and the staff was really nice. He was friends with a few co-workers and his boss was a nice and fair guy. The job it self was good. The hours could be unpredictable and long, but they were fair and he even got a few days off. He enjoyed his work as a surgeon. He sometimes missed being a doctor and solving the mysteries, but he was happy.

He got into his car, which was blue, and drove to Cuddy's house. She had given him a key shortly after they had started dating saying that they both worked odd hours, so I made sense that he should have a key so he didn't end up waiting out side for hours. He felt at home at Cuddy's well decorated house. He walked in took off his coat and bag, which had both been presents off Cuddy. Chase knew that she was slowly trying to improve his style with out him knowing, but he had caught on when she has spontaneously gave him a knew messenger bag. Chase didn't mind, he liked that she wanted to help him dress better with out hurting his feelings by telling him he had no style. He knew he had no idea what to wear or what matched. He liked that she would pull a face when he would put on a green shirt with blue pants. He loved that she would try and suggest what he should wear. He found it amusing.

He walked in to the kichen to cheek he had everything he needed. He would have to pop out to the local bakery to up the double chocolate cake he had ordered. He had time though. He heard a scratching at the door and knew it was cat. Cuddy didn't have a cat, but this random one would show up to be fed, Cuddy said she liked it because she always wanted at cat or dog. Her job wouldn't allow her to have an animal to relies on her. So a cat that would just come and go was perfect for her. Chase was more of a dog person than a cat one, but he had grown found of the feline. The only thing that annoyed him is that Lisa would not name her. She said that she was not her and she had no right to name her. Chase knew that she a gotten this from one her favourite movies, Breakfast at Tiffany's, which why the cat was referred to as simple Cat. Cat was a old black cat with while pores and a while spot on her chest. She was soft and loving, but would never stay longer than two days. Sometimes Cat would not return for a week, but she always came back.

Chase let in Cat in and got her a bowl of fish that he had Cuddy had left over from their dinner two nights ago. Cat purred thanks and then went upstairs to sleep on Cuddy's bed. Chase had grown fond of the animal and liked having her around, even if he did think she only came for the food and warmth and probably had another half dozen owners out there.

He then got to work on dinner.

Lisa Cuddy was about to leave work at five O'clock, she had planned to stay later but after the day she had been though she just wanted to go home to a warm shower, a nice dinner, with that chocolate cake for after and then relax in Chase's safe arms. Everything had been shorted out and she had even called her Mom and sister about the family dinner, that her and Chase were invited to go to. She still had paper work to do, but she always had paper work, so decided to do it tomorrow. She was gathering her papers and laptop when she hear a knock on the door and in walked Wilson,

"Is this a bad time?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

"Depends on what you're going to say?" Cuddy as as she sat back her her chair.

Wilson walked in to her office and sat down, "Has House been to see you?"

"No, he's not. Should he of ?" she asked.

Wilson shook his head, "Nice flowers"

Cuddy smiled and looked at the Roses, "Chase sent them over."

"So are you and Chase serious?" Wilson asked bluntly.

"Wilson!" Cuddy exclaimed, "How is that any of your business?"

"Is that a no?" Wilson asked.

"Me and Rob..."Cuddy began.

"Rob?" Wilson asked with a smile.

"Yes...It is short for Robert, which is his name. Because we are in a grown up relationship and we call each our first names because we are mature and serious about each other. So he called me Lisa or Lis and I call him Robert or Rob. Just because everyone in the hospital call each other by last names does not mean that we do, James" Cuddy told him, slightly angry with him.

"I'm sorry Lisa" James said with a smile, "It is just a bit of a shock and House..."

"For the love of God, House has no business in my relationship. We can't all tip toe around House so no one upsets him. I love Robert and we are very happy together" Cuddy told him.

"You love him" Wilson smiled, he wanted Cuddy as his friend to be happy.

"Yes, for the first time in many years. I'm happy. He makes me happy and I really love him" Cuddy smiled, it felt good talking about her relationship. She didn't get to brag about how great her love life was often. She talked to her sister, but she would like to talk about her and Robert more.

"I'm happy for you" James told her and he really was, "And Cha...Robert is a great guy. We should all get together, for a double date"

"Double date?" Cuddy asked, not knowing that Wilson was dating anyone.

"Me, you, Chase and ….Amber" he told her.

"Amber, as in the fellow House didn't hire" Cuddy said shocked.

"Yes" Wilson confirmed.

"Does House know?" Cuddy asked still in shock.

"No" Wilson answered.

"So how about saturday night?" Cuddy offered.

"Yeah! It should be good" Wilson said as he got up and left.

Cuddy laughed after Wilson left as the bizarre conversation had left her shocked. She would of never of picture that happening and all so quickly. From her relationship with Robert to Wilson and Amber. It was all one big blur to her. She laughed to her self once more.

"What funny?" someone asked.

Cuddy jumped and looked up to see House stand in the door way, cane and all.

"So you and Wombat?" House asked, as he came in and sat down grandly.

"Yes, we've been dating" Cuddy told him, worrying about where this relationship was going.

"Why did you keep it to yourself ? Ashamed?" House asked.

"No!" Cuddy exclaimed, "First of it is none of your business and me and Robert..."

"Robert?" House smirked.

"Yes! That is his name!" Lisa yelled annoyed that is as such a big deal she calling her boyfriend by his first name. "My boyfriend is a wonderful and amazing person and I am in no way ashamed of him. With our history I was trying to avoid an awkward situation and maybe spare you feelings, House! I love him"

House looked up at Cuddy before he stood up and left.

Great though Cuddy. It is time to go home.

Xxxx

pirospont

pirospont

pirospont

pirospont

pirospont

pirospont

pirospont

pirospont

pirospont

Une-Ame-Voltige


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy arrived home at six-thirty-eight to the small of Chase's cooking, "Honey, i'm home!"

"In the kichen Darling!" Chase called, playing on. He loved his evening that he spent with Lisa.

Lisa walked into the kitchen and saw Chase looking very sexy as he cooked, "Something smells good" and looks good too,she thought.

"Lemon chicken, seasoned potatoes and veg" Chase told her as he walked over and gave her a small peak on the lips.

"Sounds great" Cuddy said as her arms went around Chase's neck, "Thank you for the flowers!"

Chase put his arms around her waist and whispered, "Your welcome" before planting a tender kiss on her lips.

"Have I got time for a shower before dinner?" Cuddy ask him.

"Yeah, but how did your day go? How was House?" Chase asked.

"I'll fill you in at dinner" Cuddy said, as she walked out of his grasp and upstairs.

Cuddy came back down, now in sweat pants and simple blue top with her hair up, just as Chase was dishing up, "Any thing you need me to do?"

"Wine?" Chase suggested. Cuddy walked over to her wine cupboard and grabbed a bottle of red for her and white for Robert. She would always drink red wine, while Chase perfected white wine. They did both drink beer though.

Cuddy walked into her small dinning room to see Chase already sat down and two plates of deliciously smelling food. She sat down and they both pored their wine.

"I really needed this after today" she told Chase.

"What did House do?" he asked her knowing he would not have taken the news that they were dating well, because he was House.

"He comes in at the end" Cuddy told him, "I get back from the hospital with my meeting that was meant to be for three was in my office, the finical guys had called me half a dozen times with some crisis. Four doctors had not turned up for the clinic, not including House and my mother phoned!"

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, she wants dinner with us and my sister...next." Cuddy stopped, "How come you asked me about my mother and not all the other stuff?"

Robert flashed her a smile and said, "Because you are good. You are great at your job and you sorted all of that stuff out and still had time to deal with House"

Lisa was touched at his words, "Thank you and this chicken delicious"

Chase smiled her took a sip of his wine.

"So after all that I decided to leave at five, I was tired and just wanted to come home. So as I was packing up my stuff, Wilson came in and asked me if we are serious." Cuddy told him knowing what his reaction would be.

"What?" Chase asked, gobsmacked at Wilson, "How is that any of his business?"

"I know, but after I yelled at him. He was happy. I just think he wanted to make sure no was going to get hurt and that we weren't just messing around. Once he knew that we were serious he was very supportive of us. He wants to go on a double date" she said as she ate a potato.

"I didn't know wilson was dating anyone" Said Chase.

"Neither did I" Cuddy told him with a sip of wine, "but do you remember me telling you about Amber, she was on of House fellows"

"Cut-throat-bitch?" Chase asked as he ate his chicken.

Cuddy laughed and then said, "Yes, well she is Wilson new girlfriend"

"Really and House doesn't know" Chase said, knowing that Wilson hasn't told House yet. He had worked with House for a long time and saw his and Wilson's friendship and how it worked regularly.

"Yes, I don't now how Wilson hides anything from House" Said Cuddy, "So Wilson wants us to go on a double date with them on saturday?"

Chase looked up and told her, "That sounds fun"

"Really?" Cuddy said, thinking that he wouldn't want to go.

"Yeah, you and Wilson are friends and it will be nice to go out with another couple" Chase smiled at her, "Lisa, you want to go right?"

"Yeah!" she gasped, "I like Wilson. A night out with him and his new girlfriends is just what we need. We never get to go out with other couples"

"That is because we don't know any other couples or if we do one of us does like one of them" Chase told her.

"That's not true" Cuddy responded.

"Really?" Chase said with a raised eyebrow, "What about my friends Tom and Kerry?"

"I like Tom" she said weakly, "Kerry's just so blonde and bitchy".

"And your friends Carol and Brad?" Robert told her as he made a metal list of all the couples they knew.

"They're lovely" Cuddy argued.

"Lisa! There boring!" Chase retaliated, he sounded kind of like a five year old kid.

"They are a bit dull" she admitted.

"Ha!" Chase smiled at being right, "and I didn't even bring up Peter and Julie".

"Now I do hate them" Lisa told him with a smile, "they're just so peppy all the time".

"So where are we going?" Robert asked.

"I don't now, we could try that new indian on 5th ?" Cuddy suggested, "You're off saturday right?"

"Yeah, and indian sounds good" Chase told her.

Cuddy smiled at the thought of going on a double date and Chase smiled back. He could tell that she was excited about going on a double date and he loved seeing her happy and smiling, "So what did your mother want?"

"Family dinner, with us and my sister next saturday" Cuddy told him.

"How is Jill?" he asked.

"She said she's never having another baby after this!" said Cuddy with a smile as she was thinking about her sister's baby girl and how she was going to spoil her rotten.

"Didn't she say that after she had Johnny?"

"Yeah she did" Lisa laughed, "I know by sister and I recon she'll have another two at least"

"Well Johnny is adorable" commented Chase, "Will he be at dinner?"

"Please, Mom never misses an chance to see her Grandson. I'd bet she wishes Jill and Kevin loses their jobs and savings and have to move in with her" Cuddy said as she pored more wine.

"That does sound like Linda" he smiled, he loved Cuddy's family and they loved him.

"Yeah, well Mom is demanding we all go over there next saturday" Cuddy said, already dreading it.

Chase smiled, "It will be fine. We'll go over, eat an average meal and have a nice chat. If things get really bad, we can make Jill fake going into Labor and us being doctors we'll take her to the hospital, leaving Linda to watch Johnny".

"At least we have a plan" Commented Cuddy, as she finished of the last of her food, "This was really good, Rob".

"Why thanks" he smiled gratefully.

"Much better than my mothers average cooking" she smiled back wickedly.

Chase laughed at this. It had been a running joke with them since the first time he had shared a meal that was cooked by Lisa's mother. It had been fine, but Chase had oversold it say it say 'spectacular' and 'one of the best meals of his life'. Lisa, who knew this her mothers cooking wasn't that good, had found it very funny seeing Chase become uncomfortable at the lie.

"So what did you get for dessert? Cuddy asked, with a flirtatious smile.

"Double Chocolate fudge cake from your favourite bakery with the expensive vanilla ice cream that you love" Chase told her as he started to clear the table.

"I knew there was a reason I love you" Cuddy said as she finished off her wine.

"My ability to buy baked goods?" Chase yelled from the kichen.

"Yep!" Cuddy called back, "Do you need a hand?"

"Nope, I'll be right in with your cake!"

A few moments later Chase entered with the cake in hand. He place Lisa's in front of her and than sat down with her. Robert did not start eating though he watch Lisa take a bite and close her eyes to savour the taste of it. She was so focus on eating her cake that she didn't even see that he was watching her with a goofy grin on his face. He shook his head and laughed slightly before eating his own cake.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"You and your cake!" he told her with another laugh.

"I love this cake! I would marry this cake!" she said as she ate a big spoon full.

"So you never told me about House?" he said weary of the subject he was bring up.

She sighed, "He was a jerk. He came in after Wilson left. He asked me why I never told him and if a was ashamed of our relationship. I wanted to punch him!"

"If you do punch him, make sure i'm there and someone is recording" Chase told her.

Cuddy laughed, "He's just...such...an"

"Ass" Chase finished for her.

"Yeah," Cuddy laughed, "But this cake is turning a bad day into a good day".

"I'm glad I could do something to make your day better" Robert told her, he would never know how important that one sentence was for their relationship.

"You've done that already by just being here. By being something I want to get home for. I want to come home and see you. I want to spend more time with you. Move in with me?" she asked as soon as the thought popped into her head.

"What?" Robert asked. He was shocked to Lisa had just asked him out of the blue.

"Move in here or we could get a new place or you're place, but it is smaller and badly decorated and further to work for both of us, I never got why you lived so far away from both hospital" Cuddy rambled on.

"You're serious?" Robert asked with a grin.

"Yes!" Lisa exclaimed, "Robert, you have become the most important thing in my life. Before you it was all about work, but now it's you. I can't wait till I see you next. I want to wake up with you every morning and go to bed every night. I want to live with you!"

"Lis, i'd love to move in with you" he told her with a smile.

"Really?" Lisa laughed.

Robert got up out of his chair and kiss her on the lip passionately, "Yes really".


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm not mad about this chapter. There will be better to come. _

Saturday came around quickly for Lisa and Robert. They were meeting James and Amber and at seven at the restaurant. The only problem was that they had both been called into the hospital durning the afternoon and were now running late.

"Rob!" Lisa yelled, "Have you seen my black heels?"

"No" Chase told her as he walked into the bedroom, in only his pants and shoes, "but you do have a few pairs of black heels."

Cuddy sighed, she had a black knee length dress on and showed off her curves and her cleavage. The only problem was that she need her favourite black heels that made her legs look really long. She looked in her wardrobe once again to see if she had missed them.

"There are a pair in the living room" Chase said as he got out a blue and green striped shirt.

Lisa then remembered taking the off in the living room after a function almost two weeks ago!

"Thank you!" Lisa exclaimed as he kiss him on the cheek, causing a lip stick mark.

Chase rubbed it off as Lisa quickly left the room to get her shoes, but as soon as he had gone her head appeared in the door way, "You should wear your blue shirt it brings out your eyes".

Chase laughed but did as she said anyway.

Ten minuets later and a discussion on who's car to take, they were driving to the restaurant in Chase's car.

"Sorry we're late" Cuddy exclaimed as she walked up to the table where Wilson and Amber sat.

They greeted each other.

"So you must be Amber" Chase smiled.

"Yeah, nice to meet you" she smiled politely.

"Wilson" Chase greeted.

"Chase" Wilson smiled, "How've you been since you left? We didn't get chance to catch up the other day."

"Good I now work at princeton general" Chase told him.

"Do you like it?" Amber asked, "I have a interview there with Doctor Edwards"

"Ah, Larry!" Chase smiled, "He's good, but fair. If you want to suck up to him, compliment his tie. Loves his ties, the man does".

Amber laughed, "thanks for the tip".

The waiter then came over and the ordered the drinks.

Lisa then picked up her menu, "everything looks good".

Everyone followed her lead and picked there orders.

As the was reading the fish dish list, Chase leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I didn't say it earlier, but you look absolutely stunning tonight".

Lisa blushed slightly, "You are such a charmer Robert"

Chase just shrugged and said, "As if you'd want me any other way".

Lisa smiled and tried to think of something she would change but instead went for the cheesey line of "You're perfect".

Chase blushed at this and was about to respond when the waiter came over and gave out their drinks and took their orders.

"So, How long have you two been dating?" Chase asked.

"Only a few weeks" Amber asked, looking adoringly at Wilson.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask how do you hide it from House?" Chase asked Wilson, who laughed at the question.

"It's is not easy" Wilson told the younger man, "I've been lucky. House has had a new team to mess about with and learn how to push their buttons. He's been distracted lately. You two both know how he is though".

"How do you know House, Robert?" Amber asked.

"Oh, I use to work for him. I was on the old team before he fired me and the other two quit" Robert told her, "You were on of his fellows?".

"Yeah that was fun" Amber said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, House must of gone power mad" Chase commented.

Wilson, Cuddy, and Amber all thought on this for a moment, "Yeah, it was all one big game to him".

The rest of the evening was filled with laughed and good conversation. After the topic had been changed from House. Everyone had a good time and ending with the saying, "We must do this again soon".

Robert and Lisa were getting ready for bed when Robert said, "So we're going to live together"

Lisa smiled at this, "Yeah".

"I think that we should live here" Robert told her.

"Really?" Cuddy asked, as Robert moved towards her.

"Yeah, this place is home" he said as he put his arms around her place, "Our Home".

With that he very slowly moved in towards Lisa and her eyes closed, ready for their lips to meet. The kiss was the signature on the dotted line. They were going to live together.

Hope the last moment wasn't to soppy for you. Tell me all of your thoughts in a review :)


	6. Chapter 6

_I didn't get a great response to the last chapter, hope you like this one better. _

Chase smiled as he was finally able to leave the hospital. Lisa was working but he had the afternoon off and he was going to use it to buy her birthday present. He had left it quite late as her birthday was in two days. She was not doing anything special just a meal with a few friends and her family. It was what she wanted to do and he was fine with that. He would do anything to make her happy and he wanted to make her happy for the rest of her life. That is why he had called his sister and asked her to bring his mothers engagement ring over. This was not the ring his father had given to her. This was his grandmothers ring. His mother's mum. He had loved her. She had been everything to him. She had died two years after his mother, and he had took her death harder than his mothers. His grandmother had the perfect marriage to his Grandfather, who had passed away when he was ten. They had three children and gotten married on Christmas day when they were only twenty. They had been in love ever since. When she had died she had left her ring to him. It was worth a lot of money, as his mother side of the family were richer than his father. Because it was worth so much, in money and in personal value he had it put in a safe, until he would need it. He needed it now. Robert Chase needed his grandmother's ring to propose to the love of his life Lisa Cuddy.

He was not sure when or where he was going to propose, but he knew that he would figure that out. Right now he needed to find something for her birthday. At first he though jewellery, but was not sure if that was too expected. He wonder around the shops hoping something would leap out at him, but nothing did. The afternoon was dragging on and he was getting desperate. That was when he got a phone call.

"Hello" he answered as he looked at some ear rings for Lisa.

"Chase! It's House" Chase was shocked and worried, "I was hoping that we could meet up. I need to talk to you about something and it is urgent".

"I'm kinda busy House, but..." Chase began.

"Great!" House exclaimed, "Shall we say MacArthur's Bar forty minutes?"

"House!" Chase tried to say that he couldn't make it and what did he need to talk about anyway.

"Bye" House said as he hung up.

Chase was left feeling defeated and once again a pawn in one of House's games. He had no reason to go to the bar where House had told him to meet him. House had no power over him. There was no logical reason to go. He needed nothing of House and he in no way wanted to help House. Yet thirty-six minuets later he arrived at MacArthur's. He had no idea why he was there. Yet he was. He walked in and ordered a beer. He never normally drank in the afternoon. Not when he was in America. Whenever he went back home, he drank all day with his friends and family. He could not remembered this last time he had a drink this early in the day. As he took a swig of his drink he saw House at the corner booth with a scotch or whiskey.

He walked over, "Hey, House"

"Hello" House greeted, "Have a seat".

Chase sat down weary of what was going on. House seemed to be behaving nice. Not one joke in inappropriate comment. He seems to be behaving quite well.

"What's going on House?" Chase asked wanting to get this over with.

"I have a job offer for you" House said.

"What?" Chase asked, shocked. He never though this random meeting in a bar would be about a job.

"After Kutner's departure, there is an empty slot. You want it?" House said as he took a slip of his drink.

"You're serious?" Chase asked.

"Yeah" House said seriously.

"Why me?" Chase asked, House just rolled his eyes, "You fired me. Why not hire one of your fellows or Cameron. You could get anyone you want in the slot. So why me?"

Chase watched House waiting for a response. House just took a slip of his drink, "Is that a no?"

"House, I worked with you for years. I want to know your motivational behind this" Chase told him, "You never do anything with out a reason".

"You're the best" House said simple, "I worked well with you and lately my game has been off. My knew team are good, great even, but i'm not working at my best. My theories are off and I don't get the answer quick enough. I still have Forman and Cameron is still around".

"What about my relationship with Cuddy?" Chase asked.

Chase could of sworn he saw a flash of pain is House's eyes, before he sighed and said, "Not a problem".

"Can I think It over?" Chase asked.

"You're going to consider it?" House asked.

"Yes" Chase told him.

"Okay then".

With that the two men sat and drank their drinks.

Later that day Chase walked into Cuddy's house, which they shared happily. He could soft music coming from the living room, so he took off his jacket and messenger bag and walked in to living room. It was dimly lit, with only the light of a couple of lamps and the light from the hallway light. Lisa was sat on the floor with her back resting against the chair. Around her were three boxes and she was looking through the pictures that were in those boxes. She was staring at one that was in her hand and a gentle smile was on her face. Lisa then looked up and saw that Robert was standing in the archway.

"Rob" she smiled happily.

"Hey Lis" he greeted as he came and sat down next to her on the floor, "What you looking at?"

"Old photos" she told him as she showed him of her and Johnny.

"This was when Johnny was born?" Chase asked.

"A few weeks after" Lisa told him, as she started to look through another pile of photos. She was flicking though them, when Chase stopped her looked at the picture in her hand. It was of Lisa, she looked to be in her early twenties. Her hair was longer than Chase had ever seen it. He liked it long. It was a close up of her face. She had been laughing as it had been taken and she looked truly happy in it.

"I like this picture of you" Robert told her, as he took it out of her hand.

"I was so young" Lisa said as she carried on going through the pictures. Chase was looking at the too. They both stopped when they saw one of her and House. They both looked so young and less hardened by life.

"I forgot how long you've known him" Chase tell her.

"Rob..."Lisa starts, but gets interrupted.

"It's fine" he smiles at her, "When was this taken?"

Lisa looks closely at the photo. Trying to remember when it is from. "I don't honestly remember".

"Lisa" Chase says to get her attention away from the photos and on to what he has to tell her, "I have to tell you something".

She looks at him to go on.

"I met up with House today. He phoned me and asked me to meet him for a drink. I went" Chase looked at Cuddy to see her reaction, but only got a blank face and he knew she wanted to know what happened. "Anyway he offered me and a place on his team".

"And you told him yes" Cuddy said after a moment, her voice cold and distant.

"No!" Chase exclaimed loudly, "I told him i'd think about it".

Lisa Cuddy put down the boxes that were on her knee and turned to look at her boy friend, "You are considering going back there?"

"Well yeah..."Chase told her honestly.

"Thanks for telling me" Cuddy said. She was pissed off.

Robert looked hurt for a moment, "Lisa! What are you mad about?"

"Seriously?" Lisa yelled as she stood up, "You don't know why i'm mad!"

Chase sighed at the thought of the fight that was going to happen, "No, I don't know why you're mad".

"I'm mad because you go off and have a secret meeting with House! I'm mad that you're are taking at job with out talking to me about!"

"I'm not taking the job!" Chase argued, "I brought it up, so we could talk about it"

"Sounds to me like you have already made me your mind" Lisa screamed at him, as she walked out of the room.

Chase froze for a moment before following her, "You're right. I have made up my mind. I'm not taking the job".

Hearing those words fall from Robert's perfect lip, made all the anger leave Lisa, "Why not?"

Chase smiled, "Because I love you. You are the most important thing in my life. Nothing comes close and clearly you would not be okay with me working for House. So I won't work for him. Lisa, I won't do anything that will destroy this relationship. I love you".

"I love you too" she told him and she moved into his arms, "Which is why you should take the job".

He looked at her, "Really?"

"Yeah" she said after a moments pause.

"Then what was all that before?" he asked.

Lisa sighed and walked out Chase's warm arms. She ran her hands though her hair. "I'm happy. Really happy and House...I don't want him to ruin us. I love us. I don't want us to lose us. I don't want to lose you".

"You won't" Chase told her. "Ever! I promise".

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Lisa told him, as she pored herself a glass of red wine.

"I don't. I keep my promise. I promise Lisa, that I will never leave you. I'm here and I love you". Chase told her seriously and lovingly, "I don't even know if I want the job".

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Do I really want to work for House again? How do I know this isn't part of some game and he won't just fire me again? Do I even want to go back to diagnostics? I like being a surgeon and .." Chase trailed off.

"You love diagnostics" Lisa told him, "More than surgery. You are a good Surgeon, but you were better when you were on House's team".

Chase signed, "That's true. It's all true"

"As for House. You know him, Rob. As do I. Do you think this was part of a game?"

"No" Chase answered, "I don't".

"Then that leave one thing" Robert looked up at her silently asking what, "Are you going to take the job".

"I don't know".


	7. Chapter 7

This is set a few months after the last chapter as my story is showing the main moments in House and Cuddy's life. Hopefully everything will be explained here :D

Robert had been working for House for a few months now. He liked the new team. He loved messing with Forman, who was still cocky about being Chase 'boss'. Remi or Thirteen and him had quickly become good friends and she and him would hang out regularly. He liked Talb and felt comfortable around the little man. His relationship with House had changed since the last time he worked for him. Chase did not feel the need to gain House's approval anymore and stood up to him a lot more, dating the boss helped him do that. House seemed to respect him more now. He still made jokes about his nationality or him really being british and about his pretty boy looks, but they are lighter now. Chase and Cuddy blended their work and person relationship perfectly. It was never an issue. They would drive to work together each day, unless one was in early or staying late, and they would try and leave at the same time, but that did not always work very well. The couple would also grab lunch at least twice a week. Any hospital function they would go together and always be the best looking couple. They blended and settled in too their new life.

Robert and Lisa often wondering why they had no gotten together sooner. They had know each other for a good five or six years. Yet it had taken them both so long to see that the other person was perfect for them. They were together now though and that was all that mattered to them.

It was coming up to Christmas and Robert had convinced Lisa to take some holiday time and spend their Christmas with him in his home land. He was taking her to Australia for Christmas. Lisa was very happy that she would be spending Christmas in the Australian summer. She was really looking forward to relaxing on a beach and seeing Robert in very little on the beach. Each night they would stay up late talking about all the different things they wanted to do and all the people and place Chase wanted Cuddy to meet and see.

They were leaving a week before Christmas and then staying for two weeks after Christmas The couple would be staying in Chase's family beach house. Apart from on Christmas eve and day when all of the Chase's family and closest friends would get together to celebrate the holidays together. They couple were both very existed and the excitement was just building up even more. Robert was existed to be going home and seeing his family again, it had been far to long. He missed his family and friends and also Australia itself. He loved Australia and it had been hard for him when he had moved to USA. Lisa was full of excitement because she really wanted to meet his family and see where he grew up. She thought that seeing where he grew up would help her get closer to him.

Cuddy was trying to finish up as much work as she could as she really did not want to take any on holiday with her. She had been going into work early and staying late . It had not been a major problem with Chase as House had found a case and Robert and the team had now been at the hospital for almost thirty house. Both just wanted everything to be done and sorted so they could go home and pack then get on a plane on OZ.

Robert was grabbed his bag and began walking towards Lisa's office to see if she was ready to leave, when he saw Remi sat staring into space. He had been there for Remi when she had found out she had Huntington's. They had gotten closer. She was becoming a good friend. As was Forman. Talb would often go home straight from work to his wife, but Chase, Forman and Thirteen would often go for a drink.

"You okay?" Chase asked her.

She looked up and gave him a small smile, "Just tired. You heading out?"

"Yeah, i'm off to sleep and pack before I get on a plane home" Robert told her, his excitement seeping though even though he was sleep deprived.

"When was the last time you went home?" Remi asked him.

"A few years back now" he told her, "and i've not been home for Christmas in years. Feels like forever now. What are you plans for Christmas?"

Remi smiled before saying, "I'm spending it with Eric".

"Forman?" Chase asked shocked.

"Yes" Thirteen laughed, "Life is short. For me. Enjoy you Christmas Rob!"

With that she gave him and hug and left as she was walking away he yelled Marry Christmas and then went to find Lisa.

Robert Chase knocked on Lisa Cuddy's office door and entered. She was on the phone, he saw her smile brightly at him and hold up one finger to tell him she would be right with him.

"Okay, that's great. Thank you, bye" Lisa said as she hung up the phone, "Hey Honey"

Chase smiled and walked over towards her, "You ready to get out of here ?"

"God yeah!" She answered, "I'm so tired, this week seems to have dragged"

Chase leaned in a planted a tender kiss on her lips, when the kiss broke he whispered, "This time tomorrow we'll be on a plane".

Lisa smiled into the crook of Robert neck, "I really can't wait, i'm so excited to see your home and meet everyone".

"There are too" Robert told her, "I spoke to them this morning and my Aunt Sophie said, Danny will pick us up from the airport".

"Danny is Sophie's youngest son, right?" Lisa asked.

"Yep, he's my favourite as well" Robert said as he yawned.

Lisa smiled, "Time to get you home to bed, baby"

Robert agreed and the two left the hospital to get some sleep before there big trip.

The next morning Robert and Lisa were both running around the house, trying to get everything together, there flight was at twelve and it was now gone ten and they were not ready. Lisa had wanted to get every ready the night before, but the pair had been so tired they had both fallen asleep almost as soon they had gotten home. Now they were rushing about getting together the last few bits and pieces.

"Lisa! I can't find the passports and the tickets" Robert yelled loudly and Lisa could hear the panic in his voice.

"Rob, I have them!" Lisa called back, "I can't find the back door key!"

"I have a copy on my keys, they're in my jacket pocket" Robert yelled.

Lisa quickly made her way to Robert's jacket grabbed the keys and locked the door. She then made a quick metal check list and shouted, "You ready to go!"

"Yeah" Robert said walked down the stairs, he smiled at his wonderful girlfriend and said, "I love you and I can't wait for you to meet everyone and for them to fall in love with you like I have".

Lisa smiled and walked over to her boyfriend, she then kissed him passionately, "I love you too".

The pair stood like that for a second, faces close together, Robert's arms around her slender frame, their breathing relaxing, "We need to go".

The pair grabbed their bagged and heading off to airport.

At last Lisa and Robert were sat in first class seats on the plane, getting ready to take over to Australia.

"We made it" Lisa said as she turned her phone off.

Robert smiled at the giddiness of Lisa's voice, "You existed Babe?"

"To spend three weeks in the sun with you and your family. Yes" Lisa told him, "It has been years since i've been on holiday".

"Yeah, I can't believe how much holiday time and sick days you have stored up" Robert told her, "I'm glad that we get to go away for three whole weeks though".

"Well I didn't really have too much time off before you. I never really had any reason to take time off" Lisa told him, "If I had we're wouldn't be here now. On a flight to Australia where I get to spend three whole weeks with my awesome and incredible sexy boyfriend and meet all his friends and family".

Hope the time leap made sense. Next time you get to meet Chase's family…..Review to get there :D xx


End file.
